


Art for Double The Addiction

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the storyDouble The Addictionwritten by ainamclane.





	Art for Double The Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double The Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615773) by [ainamclane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane). 



> Happy Birthday my dear ainamclane! <3

Cover Art for [Double The Addiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4615773) by ainamclane 

 

Martin is special because no one can say whether he's a Guide or Sentinel. Getting into Jack Malone's team on his own terms and meeting Danny changed him before coming online together in a shooting...

 

 


End file.
